1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a control module, and more particularly to a control module which is applied in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
With advances in technology, the digital camera devices have become much more popular in digital products, such as digital cameras, digital video cameras, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and so on. The digital camera device usually includes a control module for switching functions. For example, the digital camera usually has a select panel for switching zoom functions. The user can rotate the select panel for switching zoom functions. Moreover, in order to meet the needs of the appearance of the digital camera, the select panel of the digital camera should be treated by different surface treatments. The surface treatments can include the painting process, the electroplating process, the two-color injection process, and so on.
The electroplating process will form a metal surface on the select panel. Because of the metal properties, static electricity may be accumulated on the metal surface. When the static electricity is accumulated to a certain degree, the static electricity may be released and damage the digital camera. Finally, the digital camera cannot be used. Because of the electrostatic issue mentioned above, the appearance design of the select panel of the conventional digital camera is limited. The parts of the select panel, such as the knob, the frame, or the other parts should be treated by the same surface treatment in order to prevent the electrostatic issue. However, the design mentioned above may result in unnecessary restrictions on the appearance design. Thus, the appearance of the conventional digital camera may become monotonous.
For the reason that there are some disadvantages of the prior art mentioned above, there exists a need to propose a control module so as to meet consumer needs.